Recently, a demand for a video with a high resolution and a high quality such as a high definition (HD) video and an ultra high definition (UHD) video is increased in various application fields. As resolution and quality of video become higher, an amount of video relatively increases in comparison to an existing video, and thus, in a case that where the video is transmitted using a medium such as an existing wire or wireless broadband network or stored in an existing storage medium, a transmission cost and a storage cost would be increased. In order to solve these problems generated as resolution and quality are getting higher, video compression techniques of high efficiency may be utilized.
The video compression techniques include various techniques such as an inter (picture) prediction technique for predicting a pixel value included in a current picture from a before or after picture of the current picture, an intra (picture) prediction technique for predicting the pixel value included in a current picture by using pixel information within the current picture, and an entropy encoding technique for assigning a shorter code to a high occurrence frequency value and assigning a longer code to a low occurrence frequency value, and the video data can be effectively compressed to be transmitted or stored by using such video compression technique.